


By the Numbers

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, D/s elements, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Subsequent Sore Butt Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: You ask Iwai to give you a spanking.





	By the Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowbout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowbout/gifts).



> hey sorry this took so long! i'm getting back into the swing of writing, but my schedule got all flipped around now that summer's a thing so i hope i can get into my old groove and keep on truckin with the iwai content

"Hey, quit squirmin' around like that. You’re the one who asked for it, so this is what you’ll get."

Your hands dug into the meat of Iwai’s thigh, your back arched and ass raised as you draped yourself over his lap. You were down to your underwear, a blindfold tied around your face, blocking your vision. He had an arm draped around your back, the other rubbing slow circles on your backside.

You were, after all, the one who asked.

After work, you locked up the shop and asked him to come home with you, though you hadn't asked since before Kaoru's abduction. He had an unmistakable predatory glint in his eye the moment you asked, but he kept trying to play it off. When he held your hand on the way to the train station, however, you noticed he clutched onto you just a little tighter. More possessively. You felt his eyes trace over your body just before you boarded the train, leading him to your regular spot – up against the wall, away from everyone else.

In your relative solitude – though the train was packed, it always was – you stood up on your toes, posing a question to him.

"Can you spank me tonight?" You felt him go rigid against you, his body heat spiking. Your lips were right against his ear, your hand trailing down to hold onto his hip while you waited for his answer.

"Kid, you're serious?" He asked in response, pulling back to see that determined look in your eye, that glint of courage that had always gotten you what you wanted before. "Shit...you're really sure? Because I won't hold back if that's what you're askin' for..." Iwai reached down, his hand settling against the small of your back. His eyes didn't stray from you the entire ride back, and you knew he could tell what his stare was doing to you. By the time the train stopped, you had trouble walking, having to lean up against Iwai just to make it back home.

He didn't waste any time stripping you down to your underwear, your clothes a messy heap in the doorway. He only shed his coat, hanging it up before he picked you up, arms tucked under your legs and shoulders, keeping you close to his chest as he carried you to the bed.

You clutched onto his black sweater, breathing shallow when he placed you down on the bed. Iwai reached into the bag you picked up, grabbed a blindfold and held it out in front of you.

"I'm gonna put this on you, kid. You won't see shit, but that's part of the excitement, right? That alright with you?"

You nodded quickly and caught his smile before he reached for you. All of a sudden, your vision went dark.

 

He took his hand away from your backside and you immediately felt your body stiffen, your head turning back to see what he was doing...before you remembered that you really couldn't see anything, thanks to the blindfold. You heard him chuckle, the hand on your back sliding up to your shoulders, stroking in easy circles.

"Antsy. First you can't stop wrigglin', now you're tensin' up on me?"

His hand settled on the back of your thighs, tracing up your sensitive skin, bringing bumps to your flesh. You shivered, your legs spreading apart as you melted in his lap, your jaw slack as he touched you carefully. Just from being in this situation, feeling his control over you, you were painfully aroused. Your body moved, your hips rolling as you tried to get him to touch you, to take you, do _anything_...but his hand drew back just before he could reach the hem of your underwear.

You let out a wistful sigh at the loss, your eyes closing behind the blindfold as you settled against him, your fingers loosening their grip on Iwai's leg.

Until he delivered a slap to your rear, your entire body jolting in response. You groaned, biting your lip as he rubbed over the area, squeezing and pinching your rear in his hand. He pressed his palm against your skin before his hand left, giving you another quick hit.

It didn't hurt initially, you noted. It was the weight of his hand crashing into you, so close to where you wanted him but so _far_ that made you cry out, frustration in your tone. But you didn't ask him to stop. Instead, you offered yourself up to him, your ass raised for him. His other hand settled on the back of your neck, thumb rubbing soothing circles. While you shivered, he slapped your rear again.

"How many have I done so far?" He asked, palm still on the curve of your backside. You had to think even though you felt like you couldn't, your head spinning while you processed what he said to you. He had to call your name to snap you out of it, your head turning in acknowledgment. "I asked a question, kid. How many have I done so far?"

"...Three," you answered. You were rewarded with a small chuckle, the grin still clear in Iwai's voice.

"Keep countin' them up. I'm not finished with you yet."

He gave you another hit, swatting your rear – and shit, now it was starting to sting a little bit. Was he putting more force behind it? Still, you choked out a "four" before he gave you another, to which you answered with "five". "Six" was on the backs of your thighs, sending a spark right up to your groin and forcing a moan out of you, though it was quickly silenced with "seven". You were gasping by "eight" and "nine", but he didn't let up even as you moaned out "ten".

Your breathing was ragged, your face warm behind the blindfold, his hands on you stroking your neck and backside carefully. Normally, you loved his body heat, but it felt like a suffocating prison right now. You could feel sweat beading at your brow, your head lifting away from Iwai's thigh.

"Well, that's ten," he said, and you could hear the smirk. "But you look like you haven't quite had enough, right, kid? Think you can handle ten more?"

Could you? Really, ten wasn't all that bad. You nodded, thinking twenty would be a cakewalk, compared to the feeling of having ten on your skin, unused to that kind of contact.

"Alright. You need me to stop, just say so."

Right after he stopped talking, he hit your ass again, this time delivering the spanks in quick succession. The moment you finished counting one, he hit you with another, the loud smacks reaching your ears. It stung. Your sensitive skin took the hits well, if Iwai's occasional words of praise were anything to go by, but by the time you counted out twenty, you had a feeling you were going to have trouble sitting the next day.

Yet, when he asked if you wanted ten more, you said yes.

You couldn't even imagine how you looked, the way your legs kept rubbing together, your squirming only getting worse as he gave you hit after hit, forcing you to count out each and every one. Was he hitting you harder, or did it just hurt more? You couldn't tell. It felt like the slaps had gotten louder, but your heart was racing in your ears, blocking out anything that wasn't the sound of Iwai's hand against your ass. You weren't even aware of how loudly you were moaning, crying out each number, simultaneously begging for mercy and more, _more._

You didn't notice as you counted from "thirty" to "thirty-one", feeling Iwai's palm crash against your rear in rapid succession. You couldn't even finish a word before he hit your ass again, your voice becoming a repeat of "thirty-thirty-thirty" over and over again. You ached, longing to be touched elsewhere, just to give your poor backside a break.

Since you'd gotten used to bracing yourself for Iwai's hits, you flinched reflexively, about to choke out another "thirty-" something, before you realized...he hadn't spanked you again. You caught your breath, body slumping against him while you panted, absolutely positive that he removed your blindfold, you'd look a mess.

He touched your ass carefully, his normally warm hand like ice against your heated skin. You jumped, your nails digging into Iwai's pants as you cried out, your entire body shaking like a leaf as he rubbed your ass in slow circles.

"That's 'forty', kid. You didn't lose count, did ya?" He asked, sliding his hand between your legs and palming your groin, your hips rocking down against his touch. His fingers were cruel, ghosting over your heat the moment you pressed down against him, that awful smirk still on his face while he teased you. "You took that like a champ. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

You wanted to answer, but you could only whimper as he pulled down your underwear, the fabric rubbing up against your heated skin, making your toes curl with discomfort. His hand rested against your sore skin, thumb moving in painful circles – before he dug his nails in, causing you to cry out in alarm. It was too much on your sensitive backside – which you had a feeling would bruise – and you felt tears well up in the corners of your eyes. He placed the back of his hand against your ass, trying to cool you off a little, an encouraging hand still petting your hair.

"I thought you said a reward," you mumbled, though your protest was cut off by his hand between your legs, working you over. He moved his hand to your hole and pressed a finger inside of you, raising your upper body with a switch of his hand's position, preventing you from holding back your cries. His fingers fucked you relentlessly, spreading you open for him, your hips rocking back against him – even though your skin pressing against his hand made you want to cry.

"Someone's impatient," he responded, holding you firmly while you cried out and wailed, your hands gripping onto his pants tightly, the pain and pleasure working with each other in an amazing torture. It didn't take long before you came from his touch, your fluids leaking down onto his pants as you called out his name in desperation.

As you caught your breath, he lifted you up and placed you on the bed, laying on your stomach. Though you were blindfolded and exhausted, you slowly raised up your ass for him – letting him see the mark he left behind on you – and spread your legs apart.

Iwai didn't respond or touch you for a moment. With your eyes covered, you weren't sure what he was up to, but you decided to wait it out. Likely, he was admiring his handiwork.

Before you could say something, you felt him shift on the bed and heard his clothing rustle. Your entire body tensed in excitement, only to be caught off guard by the feeling of his fingers back inside of you, spreading you and stretching you open. He seemed so calm while he was spanking you, you thought that the predatory look in his eye earlier had faded entirely...but you could see it now, even if you were blindfolded. You tried to hold your voice back so you could hear the sound of his breathing, ragged and hoarse while he teased you, clearly pushing himself to his limit. He wanted to fuck you just as badly as you wanted him.

All at once, he pulled his fingers away from you and settled behind you, his hot and heavy cock against your rear, his hands resting on your sore skin. You groaned, wiggling your hips and trying to get him inside you. You needed him to take you. Every part of you begged for it, and you were thankful you couldn't see your face, since you knew you would look in that mirror and only find desperation.

He eventually tilted his hips and slid inside of you, his fingers making it easier for him to slip inside – but it was still a little tricky, given the angle and your preparation. You gasped, clutching onto the sheets as he filled you, every rigid inch pushing you closer to your breaking point. As his hips settled against yours, his bare skin on your sore behind, you let out a choked sob and shook your hips.

Iwai pulled out and slammed back in, unable to hold himself back. The glide of his cock filling you, reaching deep inside of you was incredible, but the slap of his hips on your ass was like being spanked all over again – but worse, given his _entire_ weight was behind it. Yet, the pain rocked you to your core, coiling in your belly as heat rushed down between your legs. You cried out, calling his name desperately while you tried to find some kind of relief.

Not willing to give you any mercy, Iwai swatted your backside while he fucked you, groaning as you tightened around him, though the noise was swallowed by your own moans. You gripped onto his cock, your voice melting into nothing but his name.

"Mune-san," you cried, your voice weak as you pressed back against him, craning your head back in an attempt to look at him – even if you knew you couldn't. He placed his hand on the back of your head, pushing you down into the sheets. You heard your name on his lips before he stopped, pulling himself out of you.

You shivered, your backside still raised in the air. He came on your ass, his hot seed cool against your flaming skin – but only for a moment. His hand braced on your rear while his cum painted your body, the final touch on the mark he made on you.

Your hips gave out when he let go of you, your body laying flat on the bed while you panted, trying to catch your breath. His hand stroked up and down your back gently, offering you a comforting touch while you came down from your rush.

"'Bout to take off the blindfold," he said softly, tucking his fingers under and lifting it up over your head. You kept your eyes closed, not wanting to hurt yourself – even though the light in the room was dim. "Hey, kid. You did an amazin' job."

"...Really?" You asked, a sleepy smile tugging at your lips.

"Really. Took every single hit like a champ. Sorry I got a little mean with you toward the end there."

"I liked it," you assured him, your smile growing as you heard him laugh in response.

"Yeah. I know." His hand on your back, rubbing over your skin slowly, up and down, up and down...made you want to fall asleep. You nearly did – at least, before Iwai picked you up and settled back onto the bed, your stomach against his.

"Make sure you don't sit down tomorrow," you heard him say, a little distantly. "And I'll help you ice it in between customers, so you don't gotta worry about that." You hummed in response, feeling his arms tighten around your back, his lips against the top of your head. "Too tired to answer, huh?" He asked, letting out a chuckle. "Alright. Just worry about gettin' to sleep, kid."

So you did. The next morning when you woke up, you had deep bruises over your rear, harsh enough to make even putting on pants difficult. Even if you could barely walk and every brush of fabric against you felt like torture, you didn't regret a single moment. Not genuinely, anyway.

 


End file.
